


In the woods

by Uni_Ju



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Wynonna Earp, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uni_Ju/pseuds/Uni_Ju
Summary: Waverly has never been in love and a certain redhead is about to change that. Also Chrissy and Wynonna might be in love with each other.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin, Waverly Earp & Chrissy Nedley, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New to this so be nice:)

I am Waverly Earp, I'm 24 years old, 5'3 tall, brown wavy hair, brown eyes, nice smile and tan skin. I live in california in a nice house right in front of the ocean with my sister Wynonna. I'm a teacher in elementary school. I'm gay and single. Yes i've dated but never had a real relationship. I've never fallen in love with anyone i've dated. At this point i think i'm gonna be alone all my life. Is it too much too ask to be with someone that makes your knees go weak only by the way they look at you? To have butterflies and feel like it's the one? I don't think it's too much too ask but apparently it is.

It's summertime so i'm free of school for two months. Don't get me wrong i love my students and absolutely love to see their little faces when they learn new things but sometimes it can be a bit much and it's cool to have a break and to have more time to do the other things i love, like see my friends, sleep in, take my morning coffee while listening to the waves, go for a morning run, do yoga and of course more time to surf. Surfing is my passion. When i was younger never a day passed whitout me being in the ocean surfing. I was either alone, with my best friend Chrissy or my sister Wynonna. The only time i wasn't allowed in the ocean was when there was a thunderstorm but other than that always surfing. My family calls me Waves or babygirl. I also have a part time job. I work at an ice cream stand on the most popular beach in california. I usually do a 3 hours shift. It doesn't pay much but i don't do it for money. I love that job and i'm helping an old family friend. Not to mention i've worked there since i was 16 and asked Terry, an old family friend, if i could continue to work for her twice a week during the summer and she agreed. Best of both worlds. I can't really ask for better. Always outside, the sound of the ocean, meeting new people and pretty women in bikinis (what guys i'm only human). When i'm done here Chrissy or Wynonna usually come to meet me here so we can go surfing after my shift. Chrissy and i are absolute best friends. Our mothers were best friends and they were pregnant with us at the same time. We share the same passion for surfing. At 14 years old, she was the first person i ever told i was attracted to women. I was so nervous but she looked at me and said Waves, you are like a sister to me, who cares if you're attracted to girls or boys. It doesn't make a difference to me and i will always be your bestfriend no matter what. As long as you're happy i'm happy. And beside, i think i'm not that straight either so it's all good. Five minutes later, i told Wynonna. She hugged me and said pretty much the same thing Chrissy said except the being gay part. I asked them if they wanted to be there when i told my parents and they were. My parents told me well freaking finally babygirl, it's about time you told us. They said that they knew long before i even knew i was gay myself. So that's how i came out to my family. It felt so great.

My shift just ended so i'm just finishing the dishes while daydreaming about my coming out story when i heard someone yell my name scaring the shit out of me.

\- Chrissy for christ sake why do you always have to scream at me?Can't you say hi like normal people do? I swear one day you're gonne give me a heart attack.

\- Well my friend, i'm not the normal kind, you should know that by now and stop always being in your head daydreaming about i don't know what.

\- I'm not always daydreaming. What are you talking about Chris?

She looked at me with her raised eyebrow like she always does when she thinks she's right about something. That time she is right though.

\- I'll have you know that i'm not always daydreaming, i'm always thinking there is a difference but this time let's say you're right.

\- I'm always right.

\- Yeah yeah whatever.

\- What were you daydreaming about this time?

\- My coming out story.

\- Oh! I remember that day like it was yesterday. You looked so nervous i thought you killed someone or did something like Wynonna would do.

\- You were a great friend for me that day, the bestest.

\- What do you mean that day? I'm always a great friend.

\- That's not what i meant and you know it. Stop giving me a hard time and let's go get ready for family night shall we.

\- I'm your best friend, i kind of have to give you a hard time and someone has to replace Nonna when she isn't around.

\- Where is she by the way?

\- How would i know?

She looked weird saying that like she knew something i didn't. I know she has a crush on my sister since we were teenagers but i decided not to push it.   
\- Okay calm down geez. Come on let's go find out if Wynonna is already at our spot.

Our spot is a little paradise. It's so peaceful like we are the only people in the world. We discovered that place while running after my dog. Wynonna, Chrissy, our two other best friends, Jeremy and his boyfriend Robin, and i were having a picnic in my backyard and a cat ran out of nowhere right in front of us. Of course my dog, DJ, saw it and thought it would be a good idea to run after it. When the cat found out he was being chased by my dog he made a turn towards the wood to escape him. So my smart Dj didn't stop there of course and went straight into the woods following the cat. We called him but he was already far when we started running after him. Twenty minutes later, no trace of him. So we all stopped screaming his name and waited to see if we could hear him somewhere. That's when we heard water and found it odd since we were far from the beach. We walked towards the sound of the water. That's when we saw Dj and discovered a little beach and a little further in the ocean the biggest waves i had ever seen. From that moment it became our little paradise. We come here to surf, have our serious discussions, to chill, to camp, make fires and everything else we can do really. Chrissy and i came here the first time we drank beer and tried weed. Wynonna caught us that night. She told us to be careful even if we were 17 at the time and told us she wanted in next time. On my 18th birthday, we decided it was time to build a little cabin cause for the second time and the last, we woke up all wet cause it rained in our tent. It took us 2 weeks to build it cause we were far from our houses and we had to bring all of our tools and woods in our little golf cart. After it was finished, we put our air matresses that we had in our tent and slept in our cabin for the first time that night. Since we all have jobs and are pretty busy with life now, we don't come as often as we used to but once a week we make plans on saturday nights the 5 of us to come here and have a game night to catch up and have a good time.

After Chrissy almost gave me a heart attack, we went to my house to get ready. I packed my bags while Chrissy packed food. Forty minutes later we were ready to go. Halfway in the woods we heard a noise.


	2. Chapter 2

Halfway there, we heard a noise. Since the day we discovered that place, we have never met another soul. So we were kind of freaking out to say the least. We saw some movements to our left and stopped dead in our tracks. We looked at each other with wides eyes and turned towards the sound. Nothing we saw nothing. Then Chrissy shouted :

\- Who's there? Show yourself or we shoot, we have a gun.

I looked at her with my 'really Chrissy' look.

\- What Waves? You have a better idea? She whispered to me

\- No but a gu..

That sound again. I turned my head to look towards it and that's when i saw the most beautiful human being i had ever laid eyes on.

\- Whoa! I said outloud without thinking.

\- Whoa what? Waves are you okay? Chrissy asked me while looking back where we heard the noise.

\- Oh!! I understand now she said smirking looking back at the stranger.

The girl had her hands up in the air looking at us with fear in her eyes and said:

\- Please don't shoot. I'm lost and have absolutely no idea how to find my way out of here. 

Chrissy and i started laughing.

\- Are you laughing at me? she asked us.

\- No no sorry. We are just relieved that it's you and not a serial killer. We were just surprised cause we've never seen anyone around before Chrissy said trying not to laugh again.

\- I'm sorry i scared you guys. It wasn't my intention i swear. I'm new to town so i decided to explore a little and i love nature so of course when i saw the woods i wanted to see where it could bring me but i've been trying to find my way back for an hour now but like you can see i still haven't. And in my defense, i didn't know these woods were private, i didn't see any signs so again i'm sorry.

God she's adorable. Focus Waverly.

\- No, it's not private you can be here as much as we can. We were just freaked out so we apologize for scaring you with an imaginary gun.

\- It's okay. I'm just glad i've found someone. I was starting to get worried. Could you maybe point me in the right direction? Please?

\- I can walk with you back to the beach if you'd like? I asked her and then i heard Chrissy whisper to me :

\- Oh i'm sure you can.

\- Shut up Chrissy. I whispered back.

\- No thank you, i don't want to take your time. You can just show me and i'll be fine.

\- Are you sure cause i wouldn't mind. "And you can take my time whenever you want" i said to myself.

\- Yes i'm sure but thank you for offering. It's sweet of you. She said smiling at me.

God that smile. She has freaking dimples. Oh my god.

\- Okay then. It's this way, i said showing her the right direction.

\- Well thank you so much, both of you. Maybe we'll see each other again. Bye guys and thanks again she said walking away.

I just stood there. Watching her leave. My friend said something to me but i didn't understand.

\- Sorry Chris what did you say?

\- I said are you okay? You look a little flushed there honey. Seen something you like maybe?

She had a smirk on her face.

\- Very funny. Let's go.

When we arrived at the cabin, Wynonna wasn't there yet but Jer and Robin were. We decided to go surfing while it was still sunny outside. The whole time i was on my board, all i could think about was those dimples. I don't know why i can't stop thinking about her, i just met her like 40 minutes ago. It never happened to me before. What does it mean? I can't like like her? I don't even know her.

\- Still daydreaming i see?

\- How many times do i have to tell you Chris?

\- Yeah yeah, just THINKING. 

\- Exactly.

\- Mhmm.

\- Guys are you hungry? Robin asked .

\- Yes! Chrissy and i said at the same time.

We went back to the cabin at the same time Wynonna arrived.

\- What's up nerds?

\- You love nerds.

\- Don't flatter yourself Jer, i tolorate you, there is a difference.

\- Oh come on after all this time?

Wynonna just winked at him and then asked :

\- What are we eating?

\- Burgers answered Robin.

\- Oh god not that vegan crap again?

\- Calm down Nonna, there's normal meat for you.

\- Thank God babygirl, you are the best.

\- I know i am but don't thank me, it's Chrissy who packed the food.

Wynonna turned in Chrissy's direction.

\- Thanks Chris she said smiling and blushing.

I looked at Chrissy then back at Wynonna. What is going on? They're both blushing. 

\- No problem Wyn. Chrissy said winking at her. 

Wynonna is blushing. That's freaking weird. What is happening?

Robin told us it was ready so we all sat at the little diner table we made and ate.  
After diner we cleaned and started game night. We laughed, talked, danced and of course we all ended up drunk. Around 2 am, we went to bed happy to spend the night here with our little family. The next morning, we went surfing again before going home. Jer and Robin had to be home before 3 pm to help Jeremy's parents with something so we all left around 13h30. When we arrived home, Wynonna went in the shower while Chrissy and i unpacked our stuff. After Wyn got out of the shower, it was Chrissy's turn and then mine. We decided to put on a movie while waiting for the pizza Wynonna and Chris ordered while i was in the shower. Half vegan half all dressed.

I was really into the movie that i didn't even notice Wynonna and Chrissy had fallen asleep next to me, cuddling each other. I pulled my phone out, put it on vibration and took a picture of them. I can't believe i'm saying this but they looked really cute together. Wynonna is a badass but when it comes to Chris and i, she's a big softie. She would deny it but she really is, she would do anything for us. I knew Chrissy had feelings for Wynonna for a long time but i had a doubt about Wyn's feelings for Chris. I knew they were close but apparently i didn't know how close they were. The more i think about it, all the touches, the smiles, the tension and the way they look at each other lately should have told me there was something more than friendship going on. I looked at the picture again and found myself smiling and thinking they would be good for each other. I heard Wynonna mumble something so i turned my head just in time to see Wyn put both of her arms around Chris and snuggled closer kissing the side of her head. Well i guess that answers my questions. I'm so gonna mess with them. 

It was getting late so i got up, put a blanket on the lovebirds and went to bed thinking about a certain redhead.

I woke up around 9 am. Wynonna and Chrissy were still asleep on the couch. I let them sleep and went for a run. I put on my yoga pants, a light sweater, my running shoes and took my ipod. I love to run on the beach in the morning. There's something peaceful about it. I feel more connected with myself. The sound of the waves, the birds letting us know they're here and the sun shining on my face. I was on my way back home when i saw someone running in my direction. That surprised me cause i'm always the only one running here. The closer the person got, the more i could see what they looked like. Red. The person had red hair. That couldn't be her, the girl that was literally occupying my thoughts since yesterday. My heart started beating faster and it wasn't cause i was running. Oh my god it's her. What should i do? Should i say hello? Will she reconize me? She got closer and closer. When she ran past me, she smiled at me, then looked back in front of her and then turned back at me again. She suddenly stopped running and looked at me with recognition in her eyes. \- Hey you're the girl with the imaginary gun. Hi! She said smiling with her dimples fully on display.

\- Yep that would be me. And you are the lost one. I said smiling back. 

\- I'm Nicole Haught she extended her hand for me to shake. 

\- Waverly Earp, nice to officially meet you miss Haught, i said shaking her hand. I felt something happen in my body when our hands touched. What the ...

\- Just so you know miss Earp, i wasn't lost.

\- I'm pretty sure you were since you said so yourself yesterday.

\- Well, that was before two beautiful women found me and boom, i wasn't lost anymore she said winking at me.

\- Ah i see how it is. You think you're funny don't you ?

\- As a matter of fact, i do, yeah. 

\- Wow! i said laughing.

\- Are you laughing at me miss Earp? Again?

\- I wouldn't dare. I'm laughing WITH you cause you're so funny.

\- I see i'm not the only one with a sense of humour.

\- I can be funny too. I said winking at her. My phone started ringing so i excused myself from Nicole and answered the phone.

\- Yes Nonna? I went for a run. Yeah i'm coming back. Okay see you soon.

\- Sorry for that.

\- It's okay.

\- I've got to go. It was nice to see you Nicole.

\- Ditto Waverly. Take care.

\- Bye Nicole.

\- Bye Waverly.


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived home with the biggest smile on my face.

\- What's up with your face babygirl?

\- What do you mean?

\- I mean why are you smiling like that this early in the morning?

\- Not everyone is like you Nonna, some of us love mornings and are happy to get up.

\- Very funny! But seriously, what's up? You look happier than usual.

\- Is it that obvious?

\- Chris, tell her she looks all bubbly and shit.

\- It's true Waves, what happened?

\- I met someone while i was running this morning.

\- Who? Asked Chrissy

\- The girl we saw in the woods two days ago.

\- The gorgeous redhead?

\- The one and only. She was running on the beach this morning.

\- Who are you guys talking about? Nonna asked with a hint of something in her voice, jealousy maybe?

Chrissy told her the whole story and Wynonna asked her,  
\- So you think she's gorgeous?

\- A little, yeah.

\- A little!!! Chris she is the most beautiful human being i have ever seen and on top of that, she's funny, super sweet and has freaking dimples.

\- Waves are you in love or something?

I rolled my eyes slapping her arm.

\- You should see her, i bet you would have the same reaction.

\- Nope. Redheads aren't my type.

\- Since when do you have a type? 

She shrugged 

\- What's your type then?

\- Blondes

\- I see and you Chris?

\- Me what?

\- What's your type?

\- You know i like brunettes Waves.

\- Yeah i know, with blue eyes preferably.

She blushed  
\- Yeah but you're right, she is beautiful.

I looked at my sister and said:  
\- See! Even Chris thinks she's beautiful.

-Yeah yeah whatever. Can we eat now?

\- Absolutely.

Later that day, it was me time. I took one of the many books i wanted to read but never had time to and went outside to sit on the swing we have by the beach. 

I was starting the second chapter when i heard someone say my name. I lokked up and my heart started beating faster again.

\- Hey you again! Are you stalking me? I asked her smiling.

\- Yes totally. She replied grinning.

God her smile.

\- Well, i'm gonna have to call the cops then.

She started laughing.

\- Oh Waverly, that won't be necessary since there is one right in front of you. 

\- You're a cop?

\- Yes Ma'am.

\- That suits you.

\- Is it a compliment or...?

\- I don't know yet. I'll have to get to know you better for me to answer that question.

Smart Waves.

\- Okay then. When and where?

\- When and where what?

\- When and where do you want to get to know me better?

That caught me off guard. Is she doing what i think she is doing.

\- Are you asking me out on a date officer?

\- Only if you want it to be.

\- Wow straight to the point.

\- Well, when i see something i like, i don't wanna wait she said winking at me.

My knees almost gave up on me.

\- I would lov.. like, like to go on a date with you .

\- Perfect then. Are you free tonight?

\- I am.

\- Okay, i'll pick you up around 6 pm, is that okay with you?

\- Sounds good to me.

\- Great. I can't wait.  
Would you mind choosing where you want to go since i don't really know the nice spots around here yet?

\- Yes, i know the perfect place.

\- Perfect it settles then. I'll leave you to your book and i'll see you later Waverly.

\- See you later Nicole.

She tipped her imaginary hat and left. 

I called Chrissy right away on facetime to tell her i have a date with the gorgeous redhead.

\- Wow Waves, i'm happy for you. I see the attraction wasn't one sided.

\- I guess not.

\- I'm glad for you. I hope she will treat you the way you deserve to be treated.

\- Thanks Chris. Speaking of happiness. When are you gonna ask your crush on a date?

\- Hum, what crush? I've never said i had a crush.

God she is blushing so hard.

\- Chrissy Nedley, are you ever gonna tell me?

\- Tell you what?

\- Okay nevermind. But just so you know you have my blessing. Bye Chris.

\- Wha

I hung yp before she could say anything else. She triwd to calle back but i didn't answer.Not long after, Nonna came to sit with me on the swing.

\- Hey babygirl, who were you talking to?

\- Chrissy.

\- Is she alright?

\- Yeah. I called her to tell her i have a date with Nicole tonight.

\- Who's Nicole?

\- The redhead we were talking about earlier.

\- Nice job babygirl. I'm happy for you. Tell her i want to meet her first though.

\- Wyn no! I'm old enough you can't do that to me anymore. You scared all the dates i ever went on.

\- I had to know if they were good enough for my baby sister. And if they could handle me.

\- Well don't do that with her please. I like her.

\- Okay i won't but only if you let me at least give her the protective sister talk if things get serious between you two. 

\- Deal. I'm gonna do the same with the person your gonna date though.

\- Please, you know i don't do relationships.

\- Nonna, you've got to stop doing that to yourself. You should let someone in. Open your heart to them.

\- Look who's talking.

\- I'm not against the idea of letting someone in like you, i just haven't met the right person yet.

\- What if the person you love with all of your soul doesn't love you the same way you do, or think you are not enough for them or they leave you or stop loving you or dies. How can someone survives that.

\- Nonna, you can't keep living your life like this. You have to take risks. That's life. You can't predict the future. That's the beauty of it. What if it works out? What if you live happily and in love for the rest of your life? What if you have beautiful babies with that person?. Stop living in fear. You deserve to be happy. Live your life to the fullest, don't hold back cause you are scared. We only have one life Nonna, so go for it.

At this point we're both crying.

-You've always been the smart one babygirl.

\- You're smart too Wyn, you don't give yourself enough credit and you aren't the only one who's scared. It wouldn't be normal if you weren't.

\- You might not think that after i tell you who the person is that i have feelings for.

\- Please, you guys really think i'm blind? I see the way you two look at each other. It's been that way for a while and you're both idiots if you think i'm gonna be the one to stop you from being together. If you are both happy that's all i want.

She looked shock.

\- You knew? She whispered.

\- Yes and i knew she had a crush on you since we were teenagers. So get your head out of your ass and go talk to her.

\- Why didn't she ever tell me she liked me for that long?

\- Maybe she knew you weren't ready to be loved yet. And that's what tells me she is the one for you cause she waited for you and she will wait until you're ready for her. The rest is up to you.

\- Damn i didn't know. I thought it was one sided. When she came into our life, i instantly felt something between us. I didn't know what is was cause i was so young and she was even younger but i knew she would be someone special to me she said wiping her tears.

\- Then we got older and i found myself being jealous when she was near someone else other than you, I found myself smiling when i heard her laugh and having weird feelings in my stomach just by hearing her name. It scared the shit out of me cause you know how i can't deal with emotions. And on top it all, not that i was brave enough to do something about it, but she was and still is your best friend. That's why i never told you, i thought you would be mad at me for loving her.

I looked at her shocked. I didn't know she felt like that. 

\- Just so we are clear, there is no one else i'd rather see my best friend with other than you and vice versa. Go get her Nonna. Go be brave and i'm gonna be right here when you come back to here all about it.

I hugged her tight

\- You sure babygirl?

\- Go! 

\- Thank you, I love you babygirl. Wish me luck.

\- Love you Nonna. And trust me, you don't need luck with the way she looks at you.

\- God i hope you're right. See you later.

\- Breathe it's gonna be fine. See you later.

As soon as the door closed, i received a text message from Chrissy.

* - What blessing? What were you talking about Waves?

* - You 're gonna know soon enough, call me after i love you.

* - After what?

I didn't reply, instead I returned to my book and an hour later, i fell asleep on the swing


End file.
